The objectives are to read, assemble, collate and interpret the literature and other sources of information on the biology of fluoride with particular reference to teeth and bones and to prepare for publication a monograph over the entire subject. An outline of 12 chapters has been prepared. The directions of needed investigations will be indicated giving, where possible, some particulars of the methods of the research which could be employed. The first year will be spent in developing the materials for the monograph, the second will be used to prepare the initial draft and the third in refining the manuscript for publication.